The first guardians
by StarBenderforFireBender
Summary: What if the guardians you knew now aren't the originals they claim to be but what if Jack found a book describing the first guardians. And now a new but yet old villain has been reawaken and gave Pitch more power than ever and they're going to need the first guardians help if they want to defeat their worst nightmare.
1. Prolouge

Deep in the woods in 1392, two young women was walking through the forest. One was eighteen holding a brown basket, while the other one was five. The five year old was laughing and playing in the snow while the older was smiling and walking right behind her, making sure no harm came to the little one.

"Alright Angela that's enough. We must be going, your father awaits us back at the palace."

The young one looked up at her with sad green eyes knowing her fun was over with.

"But Mommy! Can't we stay out here a little longer please?"

Her daughter gave her the best puppy dog eyes that she had ever seen and she couldn't say no to her. Although she does have her eyes. She sighed and smiled.

"Alright but when I say we have to go we go, alright?"

Angela nodded her head furiously, so fast that her long curly hair moved with her. The woman giggled at her daughter while patting her head.

"And who knows maybe your father awaits for us with a present for you."

Her green eyes lit up with joy and she ran around laughing while throwing snow into the air. The woman sighed softly as she sat down under a tree watching her daughter play in the snow. She remembered when she was that young playing in the snow back at her home land before everything was torn apart from her.

She did't mean to but somehow or another she fell asleep. With all the running around town they did must've worn her out espically with another baby on the way, even if she was only a month pregnant. The only way she knew she was asleep was when she woke up from a horrible dream involving her young daughter and her older son.

"Angela?"

Her green eyes roamed the field searching for her child but when she couldn't hear her laughing or see her .

"Angela!"

She suddenly stood up looking for any sign for her youngest child. She looked all over the field but still no sign that is, until she heard a scream a few feet away and with out a moment to spare she ran towards that scream.

As she got closer to the place of the screaming, her heart drop to her stomach. Praying to god hoping her child wasn't on the other side of the cliff.

"MOMMY!"

"Angel!"

She got down on her knees after dropping her basket, looking over the edge to see her daughter hanging for dear life on a branch. The look in her eyes spoke of the immense fear that she wanted to erase. She ran a hand through her brown hair thinking of something to rescue her daughter with. A thought hit her as soon as she looked at the basket and she smiled. She went through the basket looking for the fabric she just bought in the town so she could make her daughter a new dress.

She tied the red fabric around a boulder and started to climb down to where her daughter was.

"Mommy."

She heard her daughter whimper and she looked at her to see her looking down.

"Don't look down. Look at me, just look at me."

The woman looked down and gulped and turned back to look at her daughter as she looked at her. She smiled knowing she was only a few inches away from her.

"That's right just look at me and only me. Now Angela what I'm going to need you to do is grab my hand and leap around my neck."

Angela looked at her mothers pale hand and looked back at her while shaking her head.

"I can't Mommy. I'm scared."

"Now look at me Angela. Don't turn back now."

She heard the branch creak and knew she had to act quickly or else...

Or else her daughter would plumet to her death into the freezing water below. She was scared to but she had to be brave for her daughter so she can be brave for herself.

"I'm scared to."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes I am. I'm scared of losing you, I'm scared of not making it in time, but you know what I do when I'm scared?"

Angela shook her head and looked at her mother.

"I close my eyes and sing and when I sing I let it all go and think about nothing else but that song."

She heard her fabric tearing and she held out her hand once more.

"Can you do that for me?"

Once more Angela looked at her mother, showing fear in those green eyes of hers and she nodded her head.

"Good. Now when you give me your hand I want you to start okay? Then take a deep breath and leap for my neck. Just like you always do at home."

Angela took her hand. The mother took it and put it on her neck while her daughter sing. As she heard the branch break her daughter lept for it and made it safely into her arms. As she put Angela on her back she started to climb and farther up she got, the more the fabric was tearing. Was it only when she was near the top of cliff only an arm's length away for her child but not for her since she was getting weak from all this. She knew what she had to do even if that means...

"Angela my dear, can you do my a favor?"

"Y-yes mommy?"

"Can you be brave enough for mommy and start to climb up?"

"Yes Mommy."

As she felt her child climb from her back to the wall of the cliff then to the top. She sighed with relife knowing she did the right thing. Angela looked over the cliff wondering why she wasn't climbing but she told her to get the gaurds from the nearest town and come right back. As soon as she left promising to return, the fabric tore completely and she was falling to her death knowing she would never get to see her third child begin born or naming it. Never getting to see it grow up. Never seeing her daughter or her family ever again. Never seeing them grow up into a beuatiful or handsome young adult.

"Good bye my angel."

_That was how the very first Jack Frost was created, even though Frost wasn't a man but a young woman instead. _


	2. From those you seek

Azure eyes widen after reading the history of how the first Jack Frost was created, but he thought he was the first Jack Frost. He flipped through the worn pages of the brown leather book, wanting to read more about her, but the only thing written about her was the day of her accident.

He closed the book with a sigh slightly confused on how that was the only thing wriiten about, but all of the other guardians stories were basically about their transformation and their lives. He wanted to know more about her and how she lived through those dark ages but I guess the old book ran out of pages for her to.

He looked at the cover to see the five symbols of the guardians A reindeer on the top left corner, bottom left corner a baby tooth fairy, bottom right corner was the sandman, top right corner was a decorated Easter egg and right in the center was a snowflake. He stared at for a few more minutes before he heard his name being called by North. He put the book back as North walked into his office.

"Jack! There you are! Me and tooth have been looking for you everywhere!"

Jack smlied at North. North was kinda like a father to him even though they were no where near being related, but he stilled loved him like one.

"What are you doing in my office though?"

"Uh..You know me I get bored very easily so I decided to come back here and uh..Read a couple books?"

The last part was a question instead of an answer. So North walked up and looked behind Jack to see the brown leather book poking out a little and he pulled it out to see what Jack was reading.

"Reading hm? A book catch your eye?"

As he held up the book to Jack's face to see him roll his eyes and walked to the side. North chuckled lightly at him.

"You know Jack. I've had this for many years and never been interested in it. Would you like to, say, keep it for me?"

Jack's eyes lit up for a minute but he tried to hide it by casually taking the book by saying thanks. He watched as Jack left with the book and smiled as he turned back to the shelf and pulled out a light brown leather with the snowflake symbol on it.

"You not ready Jack. For now I hide this from you 'till other wise."

* * *

"Alright you two come on! We're going to be late for the plane ride."

A woman yelled up the stairs for her two daughters to come on down.

"We're coming just give us a minute!"

A girl with shoulder length brown hair yelled down to her mother while helping her younger sister with her bags.

"Ugh! What do you have in here sis? Bricks?"

"No!"

"Sure feels like it."

She opened the light pink bag to see it was all her barbie dolls and no clothes. She turned to look at her sister and all she could do was turn her blonde head away while looking at the wall. The older sister rolled her green eyes and dumped her dolls on the bed and started to stuff it with clothes.

"Hey! Mom said I could take my dolls with me!"

"Yes she did, but she also said you could take two or three. So you might wanna hurry up and choose the ones you really want to take."

"Stupid teenager."

"What was that squirt?"

She turned to glare at her younger sister while she walked up to her bed and grabbed the nearest dolls that she liked.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. Now come on or you'll be late for the plane."

* * *

As both girls walked down stairs carrying the little sisters bags. She kept thinking the situation she was in. She was finally going to spend this whole entire Christmas vacation alone. By herself. No Adult Supervision what so ever! No little sister to bug her. No parents to nag at her to do something or go outside and play. She was finally old enough to be home alone! Sure she was going to be alone for Christmas eve and Christmas, and a couple of weeks after that, but a price well paid if she can be alone. Now I know that sounds like a scrooge to you, but you try living with over critical parents who are college professors and pushes you 'till you fall flat on your face and in comes a younger sister who wants you to play dress up, dolls, and what ever she wants.

She hummed a little tune to herself while they made it downstairs.

"Finally! I thought we were going to miss our plain cause you two were slow."

"Sorry Mom, but Ashley decided to pack all of her dolls instead of three."

She handed the pink suitcase over to her father while she spoke to her mother. Both of her parents had blonde hair and blue eyes. She often wondered why they adopted her, but she can't ask since she got a family out of this.

**MAIN CHARACTERS POV**

"I swear that Ashley. Anyways thank you for doing that, but are you sure you want to take care of the house while we're gone? I cn still call our regular house sitter and-"

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it Mom. I got this! Now go catch your plane and take care of Grandma and tell her I love her."

I said as I was pushing her out the door, but she stopped me and looked at me dead in the eyes. Reminding me of the rules and such. Blah blah blah. You know the boring ones which I wasn't going to..do..anyways.

"Alright Mom now go enjoy your vacation."

"Alright sweety but don't forget we're going to call every other day and we left some homework for you do on the kitchen counter and-"

"Alright bye love you guys see ya next year!"

'Love you to' was all I heard before I shut the door after I watch them drive away. Sure I'm sad a little but someone has to watch this house. I sighed as I had my back to the door and as I stood there for few minutes taking in the silence. I've always hated it! Always. It remains me I'm alone and have no friends.

I turned on the TV to fill the house with noise so I can ignore the feeling of being alone. I walked into the kitchen to fix me a sandwich As I got out the ingredients I saw a picture of me, Ashley, mom, and dad all standing together smiling. This was taking a couple of years ago when they found me laying in the snow covered ground, not remembering my name or even how to walk or talk. Even after all these years I still can't remember how I got there or what my name is but I have a new name and a new life. My hair was longer back then it is now.

As I took a bite out of my sandwich I remembered everything they did for me including re-teaching me how to speak and walk. I was like a toddler back then. I smiled as I remembered how Ashley taken a shine to me and me believing in everything her little heart did. I still do today. Ha-ha I know silly isn't? I like believing like a little kid it reminds me to keep in touch with my heart.

As I took the last bite of my sandwich I heard a knock on my door and groaned.

"Who could it be I wonder?"

I walked to the front door and as I opened it I saw...


	3. From the warning you get

_As I took the last bite of my sand which I heard a knock on my door and groaned._

_"Who could it be I wonder?"_

_I walked to the front door and as I opened it I saw_

* * *

I saw a little brown box with my address on but I look at it closely and saw no returning address.

"Huh that's weird. I wonder if it's a bomb in disguise?"

I picked it up and put it against my ear to hear no tinking noise or anything. I shook it to hear something thick in there and that got my curiosty peeking. That was never a good sign with me. So the best option with me was go inside and open it. Just to be safe. Yeah to be safe.

I sat down on the couch and put the box on the coffe table and started to open it. As I opened the box I saw snow surrounding a brown leather book with a snowflake symbol on it. I wonder why there was snow in there? Didn't they know the book could have been damaged? As I picked it up a sense of familairty went through me. I knew this book but from where? As I held it up to the light and my eyes widen. I saw a flashback in my head. Pale hands held this book up before. Same hands as mine.

"Where did you come from?"

I asked to no one in particular. I looked over the book to see it has a lock. I looked in the box but I couldn't find the key to it. I looked back at the locked and ran my thumb over it, but to only feel like something bit me.

"Ouch!"

I put my thumb in my mouth because I heard the saliva in the mouth is the best medicine for a cut. At lest that's what I heard. Don't judge me! I got up and went into the kitchen to get some band aids. There were a lot of them since my mother cuts herself about every time she cooks. I know, I know, a woman that continuously gets herself cut needs to stop cooking right? Right! But my mother loves to cook so I'm not going to say anything to her about being clumsy with knifes.

I put the book down on the counter and opened up the cabinet and found the band aids. As I was wrapping it around my thumb I heard a soft click and I turned back to look at the book to find it wide open. I started to freak out and walked cautiously to it. I looked at it to see a normal tanned page like those from the old century There was a name written in it.

"Winter Lake."

As I said the name it felt something within me struck a cord. I seemed to know the name but not the face or where I heard from. Weird I know, but I couldn't stop the feeling. I picked it up and turned the pages to see...

"What the hell is this?"

No words were written on the pages. None. It was just a plain journal with only a name written in it. I sighed as I put the book back down and shut it.

"Great so I got a plain journal with only a name written in it. What are you supposed to tell me?"

I sat back down on the couch and put the book back into the box with full intention of returning it to it's sender. As I turned my attention back to the tv still fuming over the book. An hour or two passed before I started to nod off while watching my favorite show. It could't be helped I guess so I didn't fight it.

I only closed my eyes for a minute or two. Then that's when I heard a banging sound that had me falling to the floor.

* * *

"There you are Jack!"

Jack turned around to see Tooth and Sandy coming up to him. They both wore serious faces ad that was never a good sign.

"Something wrong?"

"Pitch is back!"

Jack eyes went wide. Trying to take in the information they had just told him. How could that idiot be back? After all the time and energy they put into him being sealed away. Why now? With Christmas being only two weeks away.

"How did he escape? I thought Manny-"

"So did we, but we overlooked a very important artifact down in the ground Jack. There's no time to explain it now. Come with us and we'll tell you on the way there."

"Huh? Wait! Where are we going?"

Jack yelled after his friends after they turned around to leave but like always he's going have to figure this out or some one is going to tell him. Just like to good old days.

* * *

A sound of glass shattering could be heard all through out of the secret caves. A young woman with long black hair was gasping for breath as she was awoken from her thousand year imprisonment. Her hair fell all around her like the hair itself was a dress. Her silver eyes scanning her surroundings to see if she was still in any danger. Her surroundings only consist of the caves walls covered in ice and the ground filled with snow and an opening on top of the cave small enough to let some sunlight in here to make her surrounding just the more breath taking. Like herself wasn't breath taking enough.

Her skin was pale as snow and lips red as the rose, and no she is not snow white! Her nails and hair black as the night, maybe even darker, if that's possible. And two little pincers that would went by as 'Vampire Teeth' back in the old days. As she looked at the cave entrance to find golden eyes looking at her with such deep interest that it made her shiver. As if she wasn't shivering before because of the cold.

Gold eyes kept staring into pure silver ones. Both didn't dare to look away as if they were going to miss something.

The young woman held her shaking hand up and pointed at the mysterious golden eye stranger and spoke in a soft voice that even silk would have been jealous of.

"You-You have awakened me. Why?"

A toothy grin spread across his face as he stepped closer to the young woman and put a cloak around her as he spoke.

"To defeat the guardians of course."

Her eyes widen and gasped.

"The guardians? But they _are _the ones who put me in the ice crystal. Or do you not see the four symbols while heading towards my prison?"

He chuckled while he bent down to her level and played with a strand of her hair.

"Of course I did. I just since you're the first Pitch Black and I'm the second one. I thought having a little fun with guardians would suit me just fine, but you could have your revenge on them. Since the first Jack Frost has already awoken from her thousand year slumber."

He said with that toothy grin of his knowing who he was talking about and saw her eyes turn from wide eyed to glaring.

Oh she remembered the first Jack Frost alright! She was the one who built and put her in that ice prison. She would never forget that day and she would get her revenge on that little runt size of a snowflake. Oh how she would! But this guy, he knew he was after something.

"What's in it for you then?"

He smirked at her as he help her stand up as she stuck out her hand.

"Nothing really just some _fun_ with new powers of course."

She snorted at him. Figures he would ask for new powers from her. Of course she would let him have them all but little by little would she give it to him of course, but she has to get some fun out of this of course.

So there was only thing left she had to do give him a few new powers was to-

"Mmph!"

She took his face in her hands and smashed their lips together so she could transfer some of her powers to him.

The only way for mythical beings to transfer powers is show a sign of an affection towards each other with it by hugging or kissing them. Only a sign of an affection can you do this. You don't have to have feelings for another to make this work, but it would work better than not.

After she felt some of her powers transfer to him while his to her, she withdrew and patted him on the cheek smiling.

"There you go you have a couple of new powers like sensing any mythical beings nearby and shadow illusions that can take form and it'll look like the real thing. So don't overuse these powers cause if you do then they won't work anymore and won't be able to transfer powers of the same user ever again. Got it?"

He nodded his head as she patted his cheek again and started to walk away with him in tow.

* * *

_**SB4FB: Heehee! ^.^; I'm sorry it took so long to post this but alot of family stuff and school stuff has been happening along with work bugging in I couldn't finish it till now. Sorry and hope pitch or any other of the characters were not acting like themselves. Once again sorry.**_


	4. From the fight you've earned

**On Last time:**

**No name girl (which still thinking of by the way):**_ "Great so I got a plain journal with only a name written in it. What are you supposed to tell me?"_

_I sat back down on the couch and put the book back into the box with full intention of returning it to it's sender. As I turned my attention back to the tv still fuming over the book. An hour or two passed before I started to nod off while watching my favorite show. It could't be helped I guess so I didn't fight it._

_I only closed my eyes for a minute or two. Then that's when I heard a banging sound that had me falling to the floor._

**Jack and Friends: **_"Pitch is back!"_

_Jack eyes went wide. Trying to take in the information they had just told him. How could that idiot be back? After all the time and energy they put into him being sealed away. Why now? With Christmas being only two weeks away._

_Jack yelled after his friends after they turned around to leave but like always he's going have to figure this out or some one is going to tell him. Just like the good old days._

**Pitch and (Once again) other no name girl: **_"There you go you have a couple of new powers like sensing any mythical beings nearby and shadow illusions that can take form and it'll look like the real thing. So don't overuse these powers cause if you do then they won't work anymore and won't be able to transfer powers of the same user ever again. Got it?"_

_He nodded his head as she patted his cheek again and started to walk away with him in tow._

* * *

As the two exited the cave, Nightmara felt her bare feet become in cased in more snow. As she looked around all she could see was dead trees and snow covered ground. The sky was brighter than she remembered and she hated it. All she wanted to see was pure darkness and living nightmares come to life. And to see her enemies on their knees begging her for forgiveness.

"Tell me how the world is faring? Has it changed much since I was imprisoned?"

"The world has indeed changed a lot since you last roamed the earthy grounds. More town and people have sprung up in various places. Horse carriages has been replaced by this- what were they called again? oh yes!- automobile."

She looked at him confused. Not understanding what he meant.

"Automobile?"

"Yes. They even replaced candles with electricity. They replaced many things along the way while we don't ever change."

"Electricity? Automobile? These words confuse me so. I wonder if I'll get use to this time? What do you say Pitch?"

"It'll take some time, but you will get use to it like I did."

Nightmara nodded her head as they continued to walk in the winter wonderland. She knew he was taking her back to his lair and she wondered what it looked like. As she started to let her mind wander she didn't notice Pitch had stop 'till she bumped into him.

"My apology Pitch. I didn't see you there. Pitch?"

Ashe looked onto his face to see he had that million mile dazed look. She smirked knowing he felt someone's power nearby. She was hoping he was spotting HER power, but hoping wouldn't help.

"I sense something nearby. I think it's a town that's not far from here."

"How long will it take for us to get there?"

"Two hours at the most. I'm curious though are you supposed to have visions along with the sensing powers?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes it is. Then who did you see Pitch?"

As he started to tell her the details all she could do was smile. They just found HER just after they left the cave. Could her day get any better? We can only find out along the way as they find that certain person.

* * *

"So we're going to this girl's house because-"

Jack asked the unfinished question because honestly, he didn't know how to respond to this situation besides asking a ton of questions.

"Because she is the first guardian snowflake! The shelia might be in danger."

Jack took what Bunny said with a nod of his head and looked at the others to see them with such serious faces that it scared him a bit. Not even when they were facing Pitch did they wear such serious faces. So this girl was one of the first guardians and they were going to protect her? Shouldn't she be able to protect herself if she's that guardian?

"Wait! Why do we have to defend her? Doesn't she have some awesome powers, you guys are making this out to be?"

Bunny sighed and rolled his eyes while Tooth put a hand on his shoulder when North started to explain. Since Jack couldn't understand Sandy's symbols.

"Jack listen, she maybe the very first guardian, but vhe last time we've seen her was couple years ago. She voke earlier than expected, but with little time she had we figured ve give her a taste of normal life as a normal teenager for all she has done for us. 'Vill now, we've never thought about making her gain her memories so fast and so vuickly to."

"To make it simple for ya Mate. She has no memories about us or what she use to do."

"She's also powerless Jack. And with Pitch re-awaking the first Nightmare guardian, Nightmara, she stands no chance against them."

Shit! He had no idea that it was this bad! So all he could do was tell North to go faster and get there quickly as possible.

* * *

I got up from the floor to see what had made the banging noise, to see the front door was wide open.

"What the- I thought I closed it."

I walked over to the door and looked outside to see if anyone was out there, but I couldn't find anybody so I closed the door with a sigh.

As I sat back down on the couch I knew something was here and I wasn't alone and when ever that feeling comes out that was never a good sign. I looked to the side without moving my head to see a shadow figure standing there watching me. I looked to my other side to see another shadow but this one was smaller and this one was more threatening then the other one. As I sat there for a few minutes I saw the small shadows hand start to rise and I knew immediately I had to find a shield hard enough to deflect and the only thing I could think of was the book.

I know, stupid idea, but I just had this feeling about it so I'm gonna go with it. Good thing to 'cause as soon I grabbed it. The shadow threw it's attack at me and I held the book up front of me and closed my eyes and prayed for the best.

As I felt the attack hit the book all it did was throw me off the couch and into the floor with a very loud thud. I gasped as I took the impact from the fall and I blinked thanking god that it slice through the book.

Wait. The attack...Didn't slice the book...In half?

I looked at the book to see it was unharmed and I smiled as the book wasn't completely useless after all.

"So you did have it after all. Figures! Just when this was starting, you go and throw the book card to early."

That voice. It sounded familiar, but why?

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't attack a defenseless girl in her own home idiot."

"Ah but, that's where you're wrong. I sensed your powers from far away so your not defenseless. Little girl."

I heard a dark chuckle as I stood up, but staggered a bit. I looked around the room to find nobody in here. As I got my heart under control trying to figure out why they were here. Attacking me. I felt another presence behind me and I turned around to see an attack coming my way. I held up the book as it took the blast.

I skitted across the floor and came up to the stairs that led to my room. I had t othink of something and fast. I bet this book can't hold out forever like I'm hoping. Then I saw another attack coming and I leapt for the stairs and land a few feet away from them. I ran up them as fast as I can with a menacing voice laughing behind me.

"You know,you look so much like her. So why don't you use your powers now?"

I pushed open my door and slammed it shut. I looked around my room to find something to help fight back besides the book, but the only thing that could help is the staff they had found with me couple years ago.

The staff was made completely of wood and it's couple of inches taller than me. The staff was light brown and really light. Despite how heavy it looks like. The one thing about this staff though is that on top of it is was a circle with a snowflake emable in the middle and it was cold to touch no matter how long you hold it, it'll still have the cold touch.

As I grabbed for my staff is when I felt a finger run down my spine. I turned around to a see a beautiful girl with pure silver eyes looking at me with such a playful deadly look, that I don't think is a good sign either. She smiled at me when she put her open palm against my stomach and I started to shake.

"I was hoping this was going to be fun, but I guess not if you won't play with your powers. Oh well. Bye Bye Winter!"

I was about to say I don't have any powers and that she's disillusion if she thinks that I do. But I felt something spherical at my stomach and knew immediately this was. Going. To. Hurt. A LOT. I felt myself begin to fly back towards the window that leds to the front yard and crash land on it with glass shattered every where, but as I was falling I felt some one catch me.

I opened my eyes to see a very pale boy with a wide smirk on his face. Pure blue eyes, short white hair, and cold touches. If my sister described him right then who I was meeting was the one and only..

"Jack Frost."

I felt my head spin and my eye sight blurry. Dang I was kinda hoping to see the rest of them to. All that surrounded me now was Jack's cold touch and darkness.

* * *

Nightmara clenched her together as she saw the guardians surround her and the new Jack Frost as she watched from the window. She turned her back and started to walk out of the girls room. Obviously the girl wasn't who she thought she was, but if not why were the guardians here? Probably to stop her, but to their obvious bad luck she would already be gone before they even know it.

"Come Pitch we must make haste before those fools come looking for us."

"But what about the girl?"

Nightmara paused for a minute before she started up again. Saying something even Pitch didn't get.

"She'll be with us soon enough."

* * *

**SB4FB: Okay I never thought in one night could I make another chapter, but apprently I did but I'm going to re-read this since it was made so early in the game. lol. Anyways I hope you liked it. Oh and I finally came up with a name for the injured girl! Hee hee I won't tell 'till the next chapter! Have a nice day and I claim nothing but my oc's! XD**

**SB4FB: Okay I really did have to re-write everything from the very beginning to the very end. I'm kinda surprised to see this come out really good better than the other one. My favorite part has to be when she defended herself with the book! HAHAAAA! So please comment on this and tell me what you think cause I really like to hear what you have to say, but please no critques I've had enough of them just point out what I did wrong and I'll fix it for ya! ;p Have a nice day/night!**


	5. before the revision of my mind

**Starbender:**** Well considering I'm still working on chapter 5, I'll give y'all my first version of chapter 4. It has more blood in this because I censored the other one just in case kids got into it. Well, enjoy! Oh and if y'all have any ideas for chapter five then I would love to hear some.**

* * *

As the two exited the cave, Nightmara felt her bare feet become in cased in more snow. As she looked around all she could see was dead trees and snow covered ground. The sky was brighter than she remembered and she hated it. All she wanted to see was pure darkness and living nightmares come to life. And to see her enemies on their knees begging her for forgiveness.

"Tell me how the world is faring? Has it changed much since I was imprisoned?"

"The world has indeed changed a lot since you last roamed the earthy grounds. More town and people have sprung up in various places. Horse carriages has been replaced by this- what were they called again? oh yes!- automobile."

She looked at him confused. Not understanding what he meant.

"Automobile?"

"Yes. They even replaced candles with electricity. They replaced many things along the way while we don't ever change."

"Electricity? Automobile? These words confuse me so. I wonder if I'll get use to this time? What do you say Pitch?"

"It'll take some time, but you will get use to it like I did."

Nightmara nodded her head as they continued to walk in the winter wonderland. She knew he was taking her back to his lair and she wondered what it looked like. As she started to let her mind wander she didn't notice Pitch had stop 'till she bumped into him.

"My apology Pitch. I didn't see you there. Pitch?"

Ashe looked onto his face to see he had that million mile dazed look. She smirked knowing he felt someone's power nearby. She was hoping he was spotting HER power, but hoping wouldn't help.

"I sense something nearby. I think it's a town that's not far from here."

"How long will it take for us to get there?"

"Two hours at the most. I'm curious though are you supposed to have visions along with the sensing powers?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes it is. Then who did you see Pitch?"

As he started to tell her the details all she could do was smile. They just found HER just after they left the cave. Could her day get any better? We can only find out along the way as they find that certain person.

* * *

"So we're going to this girl's house because-"

Jack asked the unfinished question because honestly, he didn't know how to respond to this situation besides asking a ton of questions.

"Because she is the first guardian snowflake! The shelia might be in danger."

Jack took what Bunny said with a nod of his head and looked at the others to see them with such serious faces that it scared him a bit. Not even when they were facing Pitch did they wear such serious faces. So this girl was one of the first guardians and they were going to protect her? Shouldn't she be able to protect herself if she's that guardian?

"Wait! Why do we have to defend her? Doesn't she have some awesome powers, you guys are making this out to be?"

Bunny sighed and rolled his eyes while Tooth put a hand on his shoulder when North started to explain. Since Jack couldn't understand Sandy's symbols.

"Jack listen, she maybe the very first guardian, but vhe last time we've seen her was couple years ago. She voke earlier than expected, but with little time she had we figured ve give her a taste of normal life as a normal teenager for all she has done for us. 'Vill now, we've never thought about making her gain her memories so fast and so vuickly to."

"To make it simple for ya Mate. She has no memories about us or what she use to do."

"She's also powerless Jack. And with Pitch re-awaking the first Nightmare guardian, Nightmara, she stands no chance against them."

Shit! He had no idea that it was this bad! So all he could do was tell North to go faster and get there quickly as possible.

* * *

I got up from the floor to see what had made the banging noise, to see the front door was wide open.

"What the- I thought I closed it."

I walked over to the door and looked outside to see if anyone was out there, but I couldn't find anybody so I closed the door with a sigh.

As I sat back down on the couch I knew something was here and I wasn't alone and when ever that feeling comes out that was never a good sign. I looked to the side without moving my head to see a shadow figure standing there watching me. I looked to my other side to see another shadow but this one was smaller and this one was more threatening then the other one. As I sat there for a few minutes I saw the small shadows hand start to rise and I knew immediately I had to find a shield hard enough to deflect and the only thing I could think of was the book.

I know, stupid idea, but I just had this feeling about it so I'm gonna go with it. Good thing to 'cause as soon I grabbed it. The shadow threw it's attack at me and I held the book up front of me and closed my eyes and prayed for the best.

As I felt the attack hit the book all it did was throw me off the couch and into the floor with a very loud thud. I gasped as I took the impact from the fall and I blinked thanking god that it slice through the book.

Wait. The attack...Didn't slice the book...In half?

I looked at the book to see it was unharmed and I smiled as the book wasn't completely useless after all.

"So you did have it after all. Figures! Just when this was starting, you go and throw the book card to early."

That voice. It sounded familiar, but why?

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't attack a defenseless girl in her own home idiot."

"Ah but, that's where you're wrong. I sensed your powers from far away so you're not defenseless. Little girl."

I heard a dark chuckle as I stood up, but staggered a bit. I looked around the room to find nobody in here. As I got my heart under control trying to figure out why they were here. Attacking me. I felt another presence behind me and I turned around to see an attack coming my way. I held up the book as it took the blast.

I skitted across the floor and came up to the stairs that led to my room. I had to think of something and fast. I bet this book can't hold out forever like I'm hoping. Then I saw another attack coming and I leapt for the stairs and land a few feet away from them. I ran up them as fast as I can with a menacing voice laughing behind me.

"You know,you look so much like her. So why don't you use your powers now?"

I pushed open my door and slammed it shut. I looked around my room to find something to help fight back besides the book.

I felt a finger run down my spine. I turned around to a see a beautiful girl with pure silver eyes looking at me with such a playful deadly look, that I don't think is a good sign either. She smiled at me when she put her open palm against my stomach and I started to shake.

"I was hoping this was going to be fun, but I guess not if you won't play with your powers. Oh well. Bye Bye Winter!"

I was about to say I don't have any powers and that she's disillusion if she thinks that I do. But I felt something spherical at my stomach and knew immediately this was. Going. To. Hurt. A LOT. I felt myself begin to fly back towards the window that leads to the front yard and crash land on it with glass shattered everywhere.

* * *

Why? Why was she attacking me even though I didn't do anything to her. Why only two attacks? And why did she call me Winter? I knew nothing of why the reason for the sudden attack, but I could tell you this I didn't expect it.

As I tried to stand up, but I felt every where on my body start hurting and complaining to lay back down in blood covered snow.

_'Blood? Is that mine or is it hers?'_

The more I looked the more blood I saw and I looked at my arms to see them covered in deep cuts and blood. I finally got to my knees and saw a little bit of blood in my midsection. I knew the attack left me bleeding and I probably get over it, but with what I'm seeing I'm surprised I'm even on my knees. I looked to my left to see I was still holding onto the book.

I tried to stand up, but my body wouldn't let me so after too many tries I finally gave up and listen to my body. I fell back into the blood covered snow and listen to the sound of my rapidly beating heart and soft footsteps coming towards me.

"I can save you, you know. All you have to do is just tell me one thing Winter."

I heard a males voice talking to me as he stood in front of me. I grunted towards him.

"Tell me where you've hidden your staff and I can completely heal you."

_'Staff? What staff?'_

I was about to protest when I heard someone yell. Maybe a name? A curse? Fuck it! I don't know nor do I want to. All I want to do is lay here curled up in a ball, sleeping.

As I felt someone turn me over I saw something that brought a smile to me. Something familiar.

_'Aster E. Bunnymund, never thought I see the day.'_

I tried to say something anything, but nothing came out, but coughs. Nasty bloody coughs. Then I fell asleep into a dream I would love to wake from.

"Oi! Stay with me Winter! Winter!"

Bunnymund try to keep one of his old friends awake by talking to her and try to get her to talk to him. All that came out of her was a huge bloody smile and bloody nasty coughs. She tried to put a hand on his cheek, but failed in moving her arm. Then after she finished coughing she passed out from the massive blood loss.

Bunnymund thought she had died in his arms, but Sandy assured him she just fell asleep. He sighed and notice she was holding the light leather brown book that he always saw North with when he wasn't making toys or something. He took the book from her grasp and saw it covered in blood and he had to make sure North could get blood off of this book for her later. Right now he needed to take her back to the Pole and get her medical treatment right away!

"Ah! Bunny! You run very very fast but - Pitch!"

North and the others beside Sandy made it up to where he is. They all took their fighting stances, but Pitch laugh at their Idiocy while Bunny stood up and walk over to them with the so called Winter in his arms.

"Is she-"

"Alive. But she needs medical attention and fast! So I'm heading out first before ya' mate. Take care of Pitch and throw him a dozy will ya' snowflake?"

Jack nodded his head when he saw the bloodied girl in Bunny's arms. He didn't know why, but Jack was filled with such rage that he could only think of beating Pitch's ass to bits would he calm down.

As soon as Bunny left they turn their attention back to Pitch to see him gone and they raised their eyebrows as to where he went to, but where it was it couldn't have been far.

"What do we do now North?"

"Ve get her stuff."

Everyone's eyebrows went up except for North's, but did not disagree with him so it was settled. Tooth would get her clothes and under garments. Jack her entertainment stuff like, notepads, drawing utensils etc. Sandy would get her sleeping stuff. And North would get her shoes and Jackets with her cell phone while fixing up the place so they find nice and clean like they had when they first moved in.

"Alright I think that about covers it."

"Yeah I think so too."

"^-^"

"Very good then. Ve take off then."

**SB4FB: Okay I never thought in one night could I make another chapter, but apprently I did but I'm going to re-read this since it was made so early in the game. lol. Anyways I hope you liked it. Oh and I finally came up with a name for the injured girl! Hee hee I won't tell 'till the next chapter! Have a nice day and I claim nothing but my oc's! XD**


End file.
